


Home

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle helps Jared get his apartment back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Gilfoyle was grabbing a late dinner when he saw Jared in the kitchen. “Sorry,” Jared said immediately. “Just getting a glass of water. I’ll get out of your hair and retire back to the garage in a moment.”

 

Gilfoyle glared and tugged on his arm. “Come on,” he said.

 

Jared looked at him with confusion as he followed. “Where are we going?” he asked.

 

Gilfoyle grabbed Erlich’s car keys on his way out the door.

 

“I don’t think Erlich would want us taking his car…” Jared said.

 

Gilfoyle tossed him the keys and said, “Drive to your apartment.”

 

 

 

 

 

As Gilfoyle knocked on the door, Jared said, “I’ve already tried to talk to him. I don’t know what you could say that would change his--”

 

As soon as the door opened, Gilfoyle shoved the guy and said, “Hey, you little piece of shit.”

 

“Hey, what the hell, man…”

 

Gilfoyle grabbed him by the collar and said, “Get out of my boyfriend’s apartment, asshole. It’s his, not yours, and you fucking know it. You have an hour to pack up your shit.”

 

Jared watched all this happen silently. He wasn’t totally comfortable with all the aggression, but he did want his apartment back.

 

 

 

 

Once they were alone, Jared asked, “Why, um… why did you do that for me?”

 

“Because I’m sick of you always being around,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Why’d you say that I was your boyfriend?” Jared asked.

 

“Because he had to believe I would actually physically fight someone for you which, by the way, I wouldn’t,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Well, I’m very happy to have my apartment back,” Jared said. “Let me cook you dinner as a thank you.”

 

“Fine,” Gilfoyle said. He stretched out on the couch.

 

Jared opened the fridge and then said, “Oh. Right. I need to get groceries.”

 

“Make sure you get beer,” Gilfoyle told him, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared watched as Gilfoyle hungrily ate up the plate he’d made him. “You haven’t had a homecooked meal in a while, huh?”

 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Is that pity in your voice? Am I getting pity from a guy who was living in the corner of a garage two hours ago?”

 

“No, no, of course not,” Jared said. “I’m just glad you’re enjoying the dinner.”

 

Gilfoyle considered pushing the plate away just to have plausible deniability about how much he was enjoying it, but instead he scraped it clean and ate the last couple of bites.

 

“I miss having my own kitchen to cook in,” Jared said. He smiled at Gilfoyle and said, “And someone to cook for.”

 

“Don’t get weird and personal,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“I haven’t had anyone to cook for since my last boyfriend,” Jared said.

 

“That’s the kind of thing I meant when I said don’t get weird and personal,” Gilfoyle said. After a second, he said, “You know, if at some point when we were torturing you with gay jokes, you had said that you actually are gay, I bet Dinesh would’ve felt bad.”

 

“But you don’t feel bad?” Jared asked.

 

“No. Feeling bad isn’t my style. And I meant everything I ever said about how gay you are,” Gilfoyle told him. He finished off his beer and watched as Jared automatically got him another on. He opened it with his cigarette lighter, then looked at Jared and said, “I’ve had boyfriends too.” He wasn’t sure why he’d felt compelled to admit that, but it was a relief to say out loud.

 

“Oh. I had no idea,” Jared said.

 

“Yeah. Well. I don’t like talking about myself.”

 

“I know, it makes everything that you do reveal a little treat,” Jared said, grinning at him.

 

Gilfoyle stared at him. Jared just kept grinning back.

 

Gilfoyle smiled affectionately. “I bet if I told you details about my last boyfriend, you’d jizz your pants.”

 

“I mean… I would love to know more about your life,” Jared said.

 

“His name was Paul. He was forty, aggressively bland, married to a woman.”

 

“Wow. I didn’t expect any of that,” Jared said.

 

He shrugged. “He was bored of his shitty life, with good cause, and a male illegal immigrant who was habitually couch surfing, dealing weed and getting drunk every night seemed like the cure.”

 

“But, what were you getting out of it?” Jared asked him.

 

“Huh?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Why were you with him?” Jared asked.

 

Gilfoyle chugged down the entire bottle of beer and then said, “Get me another one.”

 

Jared brought him another beer. As he watched Gilfoyle open it with his lighter, he said, “That’s a cool trick.”

 

“Thanks,” Gilfoyle said. He took a sip and then said, “At first, I thought it was exciting that I was ruining a marriage, but then I fell legitimately in love. Which is horrifying because this is someone whose most distinctive feature was fairly good baseball knowledge.”

 

“I understand,” Jared said.

 

Gilfoyle cringed. “Of course you do. Ugh. I can’t believe I used to be as pathetic as you.”

 

“It’s pretty lonely, isn’t it? This life we’re leaving of sitting in front of a computer screen all day.”

 

Gilfoyle glared and said, “I’m not as young and pathetic as I was back when I was in this relationship.”

 

“I meant I see why you’d decide to open up to me about your past,” Jared said. “Everyone needs a friend.”

 

Gilfoyle cringed and said, “We’re not friends.”

 

Jared grinned at him and said, “Okay. Whatever you say.”

 

“Stop smiling,” Gilfoyle said. “You realize now you have to tell me some way more embarrassing stuff about your last boyfriend to even things out, right?”

 

“Good idea,” Jared said. “I got us a carton of ice cream. We can eat it while we dish more about boys.”

 

“What?” Gilfoyle asked with horror.

 

When Jared returned with ice cream, Gilfoyle firmly told him, “We’re not friends.”

 

“Okay,” Jared said, smiling and not believing it at all.

 

“I’m serious,” Gilfoyle told him. He stood up and grabbed Jared, pulling him into a rough kiss. “I don’t want to be friends with you.”


End file.
